Hate Me Today, Love Me Tomorrow
by Love then Hate
Summary: At first sight you would see a beautiful woman, but deep within her tainted soul resided a hideous monster. What will happen when the man that caused her much pain returns for her so he can become the King. Better summary inside!
1. INFO

Summary- At first sight, you would only see a beautiful woman, but she was unlike the others that he had seen in the past. She was like an angel which was tainted with the darkness of his will. He was the man that made her who she was, a beautiful monster. After one hundred years of being away from his constricting grasp he has returned, to finish the last battle between the two armies, to finally become the King.

Possible Pairings-Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Szayel

Info on my Character-

Name- Rima Misano

Age- Unknown, but she looks around 17

Features-

Height- 5'5

Weight- 106

Hair- During the first few chapters she has long black hair, but she ends up cutting her hair above her shoulders and it tends to spike out when she doesn't fix it.

Eyes- Pale lavender

Skin- Tan, sort of like the color of Aizen's skin if not a little darker

Attitude- She is always calm even when she is in a tense situation. She is very intelligent and doesn't let anyone push her around.

Fighting Style-

Zanpakto- She wields two twin bladed swords which control the wind. When she releases her Bankai which is named Tsuyoshi Shinshiyo, the blades catch the winds as she swings her swords and when it comes in contact with anything, it can either blow up the victim or cut a deep gash into the area. Her strongest part of the Bankai is when she emerges both of her katanas together by the hilt and the blades become the shapes of crescent moons.

Without Weapons- When she doesn't have her weapons she is very quick on her feet and has a surprising amount power. She has the ability to bring all of her power into her fist to punch her victims without her getting harmed herself.

Division- She was in the 5th division and was the 3rd seat before she was…


	2. Countdown to Betrayal

Well this is my first Bleach story, Hate Me Today, Love Me Tomorrow but you can just call it HTLT cuz it's such a long title.

Well sadly I don't own the Bleach characters, only Rima T-T

Chapter One

Countdown to Betrayal

_**Ten…**_

A beautiful female walked through the dim halls, her chaotic thoughts forcing her into submission to his will. She held onto both hilts of her two silver blades, her grasp so tight that he knuckles began to turn a sickly white…

_**Nine…**_

She slowly turned towards the thin doors which kept her from accomplishing her mission, her mission to kill the only person that respected her. She hesitantly released one of her slender hands from the hilt, slowly placing the hand on the cold, wooden door.

_**Eight…**_

"Forgive me." She whispered silently as she stepped back into the darkness of the hallway, sensing that he was there, watching her with his dark eyes.

_**Seven…**_

She flashed her lavender eyes over to the far corner, his dark silhouette moving slightly as if to place his own hand on the hilt of his mysterious sword. She immediantly unsheathed both of her twin bladed katanas which rested lazily by her sides, readying herself for a unwanted battle. "I can not do this." She stated to him as she sauntered towards him, her eyes flashing into a deep, golden luster.

_**Six…**_

"Do not betray me." He whispered, swiftly placing a strand of her dark black hair behind her ear as he leaned in close to her.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She whispered as he nodded, slowly closing the space between the two, their kiss symbolizing their need for each other. She turned back to the door slowly, the taste of his lips bringing her to the conclusion that they would always need each other to survive the harsh world. She opened the door without hesitation, watching her captains sleeping form before kneeling down to him, her swords held inches above his neck.

_**Five…**_

"So, he was right." A voice stated unbelievingly, causing the blond captain to wake immediantly. She stood up, turning back to the young lieutenant of the 12th division, Hiyori Sarugaki. Both females lunged towards each other without hesitation, their swords creating a beautiful song which played loudly through the halls of all divisions.

_**Four…**_

"Rima, what are you doing here, why are you trying to kill Captain Hirako!" He yelled his dark condescending eyes staring straight into her tainted soul. She placed her swords into their sheaths, knowing that he would be told to kill her for her traitorous acts.

_**Three…**_

"It seems that I have underestimated this situation." She sighed calmly as she closed her eyes, letting the chestnut haired man lead her out into the cold air, away from all of the divisions.

"You disobeyed me." He stated slowly, his dark eyes watching her sway in the wind like an innocent child.

"You let her enter the room, you told her that I would be there," She started as he pinned her against the white wall which separated them from the barracks of the 5th division. "You wanted me to fail this mission!" She finished as a tear fell from her lavender eyes.

_**Two…**_

"You really are one of the most intelligent women that I have ever met," He smirked as he leaned closer to her, touching his lips to hers before unsheathing his beautiful sword, the Kyoka Suigetsu. "That is what I had to do to be able to finally kill you."

"You used me." She gasped just as he lunged his sword into her chest, her crimson blood soaking into his black uniform.

_**One…**_

He returned to his captains room, a sly smirk plastered on his features. "What did you do to her?" The captain asked quickly as he stared towards his lieutenant, his grey eyes studying the crimson liquid which stained his lieutenants body.

"I assure you that I did nothing to your precious 3rd seat that she didn't deserve." He remarked coldly as Hiyori stepped out of the building, tears forming in her eyes at the thought of her only friend doing something so horrible because of the man which had played with her heart.

TO BE CONTINUED…

WOW!! I killed off my OC in the first chapter, or did I…

Of course I didn't, but the question is does the killer know that, is that what he was planning or did he simply underestimate her strength???

Well only time will tell so wait for the next chapter, which I have a preview for right now…

Chapter Two

Ichigo Kurosaki

After a hectic day in Karakura town, the last thing that Rima needs is a little twerp following her and asking annoying and meaningless questions. But what happens to make her protect him from the evil grasp of the hollows. Is he important to her and what is this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, find out in the next chapter of Hate Me Today, Love Me Tomorrow!!!

Please remember to REVIEW because I will not post any new chapters until I get at least four reviews, they can be good or bad, I don't really care. OH, and TELL other people that would also enjoy this story!!


End file.
